The invention relates to an open roof construction for a vehicle, comprising a frame mounted around a roof opening, a movable closure element connected thereto, and driving means for said closure element, which are mounted on said frame, which frame includes a lower frame present on the underside of the roof and an upper frame present on the upper side of the roof, which lower frame and which upper frame include fixing elements for fixing the two frames together while confining the edges of the roof opening.
An open roof construction of this type is generally mounted in the following manner. The upper frame with the driving means already mounted thereon is inserted into the roof opening from above in a vertical movement. Then the lower frame is fixed to the upper frame from the inside of the vehicle by means of said fixing elements. In order to enable such vertical mounting of the upper frame, the driving means for the closure element must in principle be disposed within the projection of the roof opening. One drawback of this is the fact that said driving means partially overlap the roof opening, seen in vertical projection, in the mounted position of the open roof construction, as a result of which the effective roof opening is reduced.
In principle it would be possible with such vertical mounting to mount the driving means on the upper frame only after said upper frame has been fitted in the roof opening. In such a case the driving means may extend beyond the projection of the roof opening, therefore. One drawback of this solution, however, is the fact that the number of mounting steps is increased in this manner.
Finally it is also possible to mount an upper frame that is already fitted with the driving means, which extend beyond the projection of the roof opening (in the mounted position of the upper frame). In that case a vertical mounting movement is no longer possible, however, and it will be necessary to resort to a complicated tilting movement of the upper frame when said upper frame is being mounted in the roof opening.
The object of the invention is to provide an open roof construction of the present type by which the aforesaid drawbacks are eliminated in a simple yet efficient manner.
In order to accomplish that objective the open roof construction according to the invention is characterised in that the driving means for the closure element are mounted on the lower frame.
Since the lower frame does not need to be moved through the roof opening, but is placed in abutment with the roof opening from the inside, as is usual for a lower frame, the question whether it will be possible for the driving means to pass through the roof opening need not be taken into account. The upper frame can be mounted in the roof opening from above in the usual manner in a vertical mounting step, after which the lower frame and the driving means mounted thereon can be fixed to the upper frame from below by means of the fixing elements.
In a preferred embodiment of the open roof construction according to the invention the driving means are mounted on the lower frame largely outside the projection of the roof opening. In this way the driving means (such as a motor and guide tubes for driving cables of the closure element) no longer constitute an obstruction in the roof opening, as a result of which a larger effective roof opening is obtained while using the same dimension of the roof opening (and consequently of the closure element).
If the open roof construction is of the type wherein the driving means include guide tubes extending in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle and accommodating driving cables for the closure element, the guide tubes may for example extend beyond the roof opening at both ends. This enables a greater range of movement of the closure element while the roof dimension remains unchanged.
In order to enhance the ease with which the open roof construction according to the invention can be mounted, it is furthermore preferable that the lower frame and the upper frame include mating snap members. The mounting of such an embodiment of the open roof construction can be carried out single-handedly by one person. First the upper frame is placed into the roof opening, after which the lower frame is placed in abutment with the upper frame from inside and held in position by means of the mating snap members. Then the fixing elements, which may be of type that is known per se, can be fitted for definitively fixing the two frames together while confining the edges of the roof opening. The term xe2x80x9csnap membersxe2x80x9d used herein must not be interpreted too narrowly. It also includes other means for effecting a preliminary connection between the lower frame and the upper frame, such as hook-in connections, for example. It is also possible to fit only the lower frame with such means, which can mate with the edges of the roof opening. Also in that case the ease of mounting is enormously enhanced.
The inventive concept allows a large degree of freedom as regards the design of the open roof construction. Even complicated open roof constructions intended for mounting at a later stage can be fitted in a simple manner in this way. The lower frame may have larger dimensions than the upper frame. Thus there is also a possibility of the frame being integral with a roof liner for the vehicle. The invention will be explained in more detail hereafter with reference to the drawing, which shows an embodiment of the open roof construction according to the invention.